Lights out
by barakitten
Summary: Taydan. Taylor Jardine/Jordan Eckes. Smut.


Opening her eyes, Tay allowed a soft sigh to pass her lips. As much as she hated it, she guessed she would have to go to work today. She pulled on clean underwear, obviously, before tugging on some tight fitting jeans, which she knew hugged her lower half in all the right ways, a pair of tattered converse, a cropped boob tube with a small YMAS tee over it, the sleeves barely there. She knew who was going to be in the store today - for his big ol' signing, and honestly, Tay loved teasing the male. Jordan Eckes was easily the best looking musician to have come into her small music store, and he had started the flirting, so obviously she was going to act on that. God help her of he decided he didn't want this, because dammit he had made enough comments. Today was the day Tay, today was the day Jordan had his 'wicked way' with you.

Walking into the shop she had let her friend open up whilst she had a smoke outside, she gasped when she felt that familiar, guitar calloused hand on the small of her back, her eyes looking up to see the scruffy haired male.

"Taylor, looking fine as ever." He murmured, biting down on his lip. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she ducked her head down, giggling a little. She noticed he was wearing the same shirt as when he first came to the store - the one she had said made him look fine as hell, along with the jeans she had said made his ass look nice.

"Try'na impress someone?" She teased, biting her lip suggestively, looking up at him through her eyelashes, running her finger lightly down his chest, loving the way he shuddered.

"Maybe, there's this really hot cashier that I kinda wanna bang, maybe you know her?" He asked, grinning at how she rolled those deep brown eyes.

"I may do, but you might have to point her out." She shrugged, looking around a little.

She grinned though, when she felt his finger tip lying gently against the skin on her chest, looking up at him.

"Play your cards right, Eckes, and you may just be able to put that finger somewhere else." She purred, before moving away from him, walking to the counter, leaning over purposefully so he could get a rather nice view of her bum. Because yeah, Tay was going to enjoy teasing him throughout the day.

Running her fingers lightly through the light coloured part of her hair, Tay looked up, realizing the signing and acoustic set was over, and there was a rather tall boy stood in front of her.

"Have I been good enough?" He asked, biting his lip with a smirk.

Tay's eyes rolled, and she straightened up, smirking at him. She crawled onto the counter, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together with a smirk.

"You've been a very good boy, Jordan - I think it's time you got a reward for being so good." She smirked, thankful everyone had left.

She felt rather dirty, doing this. It wasn't even like they were doing anything - they were kissing, she lay on the counter, him on top, her legs around his waist, tongues wrestling for dominance that his won and a small moan passed her lips. She felt his hand running up her inner thigh, making her shiver. She pulled away from him, to breathe. He smirked, peppering her throat with kisses, earning more moans, whines, and mutters he couldn't understand too well. He smirked though, his fingers undoing her jeans, before both hands tugged them to her knees. He looked down, raising an eyebrow as he saw she was wearing the most amazing pair of black lacy French boxers, because damn. He bit her lip, looking up at her as he slowly dipped his hand into the lace, his finger tops trailing agonizingly slow down her skin, before his fingertips just brushed over her clit, earning a gasp, whimper and a moan from her all at the same time. Well; she did say he could put his finger somewhere other than her chest, and that was what he intended on doing! She bucked her hips slightly, opening her eyes to look at him, unable to form words at the moment so just opting for pleading him with her eyes. She closed her eyes a little, and bit down on her lower lip, a small gasp passing her lips as she felt one of his fingers delve into her, searching for her core, dying to know how to make her tick. She bit her lip, curling her fingers into his blonde – brown hair, a few soft moans passing her lips as he moved his finger in and out of her, curling it in all the right places, just brushing it against her sweet spot, earning a rather loud, muffled moan as he pressed his lips to hers, smirking.

"H-holy sh-it…"She murmured, moaning softly, earning a fairly wide smirk from him.

As he pulled his finger out, he just managed to squeeze another in, earning a whimper from the female beneath him. He bit his lip, and pressed his lips to hers, just to shut her up or he may have done something he regretted. It was pretty obvious to him that Tay hadn't had a lot of things done to her before, and he just wondered if she had done anything. He pulled away from her lips when she started moaning. He looked at her, and smirked a little.

"Virgin?" He asked her, smirking when she nodded.

Well, that made everything a whole lot better.

"Ever done anything?" He asked again, grinning when she nodded again.

Well then, she was certainly the best one he'd found.

"What?" He asked, kissing up her neck.

She rolled her eyes softly, and bucked her hips a little, moaning.

"Most things – except sex all together." She murmured, barely to form words.

"So, just a lot of foreplay?" He asked, earning a nod from her.

He grinned, and nodded.

"Good." He murmured.

She looked up at him, moaning softly. Looking up at him, she tugged on his hair, biting down on her lip, moaning loudly, her chest rising and falling rather erratically. Well, if it wasn't a great scene Jordan had in front of him before hand, this certainly was. There was a rather sexy female, laid out in front of him, shaking slightly, eyes closed, panting, ever so slightly sweaty, and damn. She looked very endearing. Leaning up, Tay pressed her lips to his, a small smirk forming on her lips. She kicked her jeans off, purely because they were annoying her.

"Lay down." She purred, smirking up at him.

Well, if he knew that look, he knew what was coming – what kind of man would he be to turn down a blowjob? A bad one, at that. He flipped them over, so she was on top. Before she started to move down, he tugged her top off, and the tiny boob tube thing, grinning at the fact her underwear matched. She rolled her eyes at him, and pulled his top up, pressing small, open mouthed wet kisses along his stomach, down his happy trail, undoing his jeans and tugging them down a little, grinning a little as she felt his fingers curling in her hair already. She pulled his boxers down, smirking a little. Well, she hadn't expected that. Sure, it was big enough, but she'd expected it to be small because he acted like a huge dickhead.

She curled her fingers around the base of his dick, smirking up at him, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She licked the tip of his dick playfully, before taking it into her mouth, sucking slowly, softly, and teasingly. He let out a short, staggered breath, which was turned into a soft moan when he felt her take him in further, sucking slowly, using her tongue to tease the head every now and again, just using everything she knew to help him draw closer to his climax. Bobbing her head as she sucked, his fingers curling around her hair and tugging, moans and pants leaving his lips, his toes curling in his sneakers slightly. He bit his lip, and let out a rather loud moan after a while, cumming into her mouth, letting out a small moan when he saw her swallow. Damn, that was sexy. She wiped her mouth, and smirked.

She looked at him, sitting up, and crossing her legs underneath her. She raised an eyebrow at his next question, smirking.

"So, maybe we should get coffee?" He asked, to which she let out a chuckle.

"Maybe I should get dressed first." She giggled, moving from the counter to pull all her clothes on that had been removed, sorting her hair out in the mirror.

Jordan chuckled, and nodded.

"You're not half bad Tay." He murmured, pulling his jeans and boxers back up.

Tay shrugged, and smirked at him.

Well, today had gone to plan.


End file.
